Yura Yura
Yura Yura (ユラユラ; Secara harfiah berarti "Bimbang"), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Hearts Grow, sebagai pembukaan kesembilan dan terakhir untuk Bagian I dari seri [http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto]. Lagu ini berjalan pada episode 203 sampai 220, yang sekaligus menjadi episode terakhir sebelum timeskip. Lirik Rōmaji= Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no motto e tonde yuke Zutto soba ni itta kara Aita sukima ooki sugite Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji Matte dare ga sabishii Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no motto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Zutto soba ni itta kara Aita sukima ooki sugite Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji Matte dare ga sabishii Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no moto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Hitori dakke no sofa Manaka wo tori atta ne Itsuma demo muki atte iru tamme ni Hoo dare wa ganbareru Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete Yume ni yukateru hitomi wakawaranai Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika Hitotsu no chikai Hanasu toki ni kami wo Sawaru kuru segao tsuteiru Hitori kiri de nemuru mune no Itamisae kito kizu nai Yura yura to yuganda sora e Kimi no motto e tonde yuke Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru Futatsu no omoi Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga Itsumo hutari utsushiteru Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika Hitotsu no chikai |-| Bahasa Inggris= Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together You were always by my side So the gap you made is so huge Your cheeky response, "See ya…" Makes me sad If you're crying in an unfamiliar town Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together We each sat in the middle Of one sofa We can keep trying To keep looking at each other forever When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear My eyes will keep looking towards my dream Even now, the shining, sparkling stars Are shining on you Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met We made a single vow I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk As I sleep alone Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond Let them fly to you Through the wavering, distorted sky These two loves That feel so close together The shining, sparkling stars Always reflect the two of us Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met We made a single vow Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Shikamaru Nara * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Kankurō * Gaara * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Temari * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi Kategori:Lagu en:Yura Yura